Five People Maes Meets in Heaven
by SilentlyDoomed
Summary: When Maes Hughes dies he goes to heaven. There he will meet five people who have drastically changed his life whether he knew them or not. On Hiatus.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I absolutely nothing at all. I just wrote the story in an attempt to entertain all you awesome people out there.

This is a story about a man named Maes Hughes. It begins with his death or at least on the day of his death.

The last day of his life Maes looked like he did almost every other day. Black hair, yellow green colored eyes, stubbly chin, rectangular glasses, and of course he had a photo of precious wife and daughter in his pocket. Though no one could see the photo, everyone knew it was it was always there.

"Well Papa's going to be on his way!"

"Are you going to come home early today, papa?"

Maes thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder? Papas got a lot of work to do! But I'll come home as soon as I can!"

"You're going to be late."

"You're leaving today, right Winry? I can't see you off because of work, so… take care of yourself."

"I'm truly indebted you Mr. Hughes."

"Be sure to drop by if you ever come to Central again. Think of it as your home. And give my regards to those boys, too."

"Okay!" said Winry cheerfully.

"Good luck at work papa!"

"See you!" called Gracia.

**Later at Maes work**

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Or should I say…farewell." Lust said.

Maes backed away."Cool tattoo you go there."

"You found out too much Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Lusts long fingernails came out and maes pulled out a knife and through it at her.

Maes opened the doors to the library before falling to the ground. He pushed himself up again despite a wound on his shoulder, then he took a few steps and leaned against a wall."Dammit…"

"Oh Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"If you're here to call someone about your family again- Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing. I need to use the phone… I need to call the Fuhrer- president building…" he said reaching for the phone before looking at it for a moment and putting it back. There was blood on the handle. Sorry to bother you…"

"Lieutenant colonel" the lady shouted after Hughes.

"Hello? You've reached eastern headquarters."

"Let me talk to Roy… Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Were not permitted to relay direct calls from an outside line."

"I'm lieutenant colonel Hughes from central!" shouted Hughes.

"I'm calling from a phone booth because of an emergency!"

"Please give me the code."

"What a bother!" Hughes searched in his pocket for a book and when he grabbed it a photo of him and his family fell out of the book. "Uncle-sugar-oliver-eight-zero-zero!"

"I've verified the code one moment please."

"Hurry up the military is in danger!" the safety of a gun was clicked off.

"Could you put down the receiver Lieutenant Colonel? The receiver please." Hughes turned toward the speaker.

"Second lieutenant Ross…or not. Who are you?"

"I'm second lieutenant Ross. Have you forgotten?"

"No, you're not."

"Second lieutenant Ross has a mole under her left eye!"

"Huh? Really? I was careless." She said in a completely different voice. As she reached up and touched her left eye. There was a flash of red light and then a mole appeared under Marias left eye.

"How's this?" she asked.

"What the hell… it's as if I'm dreaming."

"Your quick wittedness brought the end of you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Hey now give me a break, I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me at home. There's no way…" Maes pulled out a knife." "I can die here!" now he turned back towards Maria. Except it wasn't Maria standing there with a gun pointing at him. It was Gracia.

"Perfect staging right?" Gracia said with a wide grin.

"Damn you!!!" there was a gun shot.

**In Roy's office**

Roy Mustangs phone rang. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes from Central is on a public line."

"Again? Put him through. It's me. If it's about your daughter again, I'm hanging up." Silence.

"Hughes."

**Back in Central**

"Hughes… Hey, Hughes!" Roy could be heard shouting through the phone as envy reached down and hung up the phone.

"Humans are so foolish. Risking their lives for something so stupid." Said envy as the life flowed out of Hughes, and his blood covered the photo of him and his family.

"Elysia... Gracia… I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise…" Were Maes last words.

**Later at Maes funeral**

Soldiers were carrying a coffin with a green flag and a military hat on it.

As they buried the coffin Elysia started to cry.

"Mama … why are they burying papa?"

"Elysia…"

"Papa won't be able to go to work if they do that." Gracia had tears pouring down her face now.

"elysi…"

"Papa said he had a lot of work to do! Stop! Don't bury him! Papa!!!"

**Later after Maes funeral**

"specially promoted two ranks after being killed in the like of duty. Brigadier General Hughes…huh? You said you were going to work under me and support me. What's the point if you surpass my rank? Idiot…"

"Colonel" called Riza.

"Alchemist are unpleasant creatures, aren't they, lieutenant? I'm desperately putting together the theory of human transmutation in my head. I feel like I know how those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother." Roy admitted.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."Roy put his hat back on. "Ah, it looks like it's beginning to rain."

No, I don't think so…" said Riza looking at the sky.

Roy looked up. "No, it's raining all right." Said Roy as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Riza's eyes widened. "You're right. Let's go back. We'll catch colds."

Finally I am finished! It took me forever to write this. Mostly because I'm so lazy. Ah well that's okay there were only two people who actually knew I was going to write it so…yeah. Lets see whats new um well I'm sick. It's horrible but I still went to school. Im such an idiot. Well anyways please enjoy my fic.


	2. where am i?

Disclaimer: I won nothing. Except maybe I might put some oc's in here. I will own them. If I put them in here.

Okay I am so sorry that this took so long but I had a hard time deciding who was going to be the first person that he met. Well that and I was being a lazy slacker. Again sorry but I procrastinate a lot. I feel so guilty.

Anyways like I said I couldn't figure out who Maes would meet first. So I just decided not to post them in order. When I finish the whole fic I'll probably put them in order but until then its most likely not going to be in order. Also I'm going to change it a little. I'm going to put a couple people in there people who aren't dead yet. People who are still alive in the manga or anime this is kind of based off of both. So yeah I'll probably either have Roy, Ed, Al, Gracia or Elysia in it. Maybe even Armstrong because he just so funny with his sparkles and all. Also I would really appreciate it if anybody has any suggestions for people that Maes will meet in heaven.

I decided that I'm not going to write one chapter for every person because, well I just wont. Its too troublesome. So I guess that this will just take longer. Damn this is hard to write.

Maes awoke under a tree. Leaning against the broad trunk, there was a slight breeze blowing the puffy, white clouds along lazily but other than that all was calm. A little too calm. Now that he looked around he realized that it was unnaturally still and lifeless. There were no people; but that wasn't what made him uneasy it was the absence of all other life. No animals or insects. No birds spiders or even any ants. There was a rather large house up ahead though he decided to go there.

Maes stood up feeling like a little kid again. Not that he had started to feel old but he just didn't feel like a kid anymore. Especially not after the war.

Maes reached the door of the house and paused. Should he knock or just go right in? what if nobody was in there then what did he do? Just stand there and wait? He had just decided to knock when a unfamiliar voice from behind her said

"Hello Maes I have been waiting for you." Maes spun around quickly surprised and startled.

"Who are you?" she smiled a kind motherly smile.

"My name is Trisha. Trisha Elric."

"Elric? So your Ed and Al's mother?" he asked a bit incredulously.

"Yes. And if I may ask, how do you know my sons?" she seemed a bit hesitant about asking him. And maes well he wasn't too sure how to answer that question.

"Well I met them on a train but then I ended up working with them." Trisha looked a bit surprised.

"You worked with them? How old were they when you worked with them?"

"Yeah I worked with them. It was hilarious Ed and his height issues. I'm pretty sure that Ed was sixteen and Al was fifteen."

"Fifteen and sixteen…? What was their job? Where did they work?"

"Al didn't actually work Ed did. He worked for the military as a state alchemist." her eyes went wide with shock and worry.

"Why? Why did they become state alchemists? What happened to them after I died? Tell me everything." she asked him this desperately pleadingly almost. He looked at her sadly.

"After you died they tried to bring you back using alchemy of course and when they did Ed he lost an arm and a leg. And Al he lost his whole body. Ed, he reattached Al's soul in a suit of armor." Trisha looked horrified. Maes decided to continue anyways. She deserved to know. "and so they decided to get their bodies back; by using the philosophers stone. But they needed a lead, somewhere to start. They needed access to the militaries library in Central. So Ed became a state alchemist so they could search for the philosophers' stone. And well that's pretty much all that really happened up until I died which reminds me where are we?" She deserved to know but Maes didn't want to worry her more. He knew what it was like to worry for his child.

"Why were in heaven of course. But Maes like I said I want to know everything. What are you hiding from me?" Dammit how did she know? Well he should tell her anyways.

"Okay sorry I just didn't want to worry you. But well recently there has been an Ishbalan nicknamed Scar that's been killing state alchemists."

Maes understood how Trisha felt when he heard her gasp, horror-struck. Sometimes those two foolish boys felt like his own children.

"And he attacked the boys. They got away safely of course but eds automail was destroyed and so was als armor. They left so that ed could get his automail fixed and when they came back they had information on the philosophers stone. After they decoded it they went to a lab in central to find out more but it was destroyed and ed was hurt."

A look of pain and concern flitted across her eyes but she remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"He's okay." Maes reassured her.

"And well that all actually. For real this time." he added noticing the look of minor disbelief planted firmly on her face.

"Thank you for telling me what happened to my boys. It really means a lot to me, makes me feel better." she smiled but Maes noticed that it didn't reach her eyes and afterwards she looked a tad bit depressed.

An awkward silence now filled the air.

"Why am I here?" Maes asked at last breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of all this. Isn't heaven supposed to be up in the clouds a garden to relax and finally see your loved ones that died before you?" she had a faraway look in her eyes as if she were gazing thoughtfully into the distance.

"People think that heaven is a paradise garden, a place where they can float on clouds and laze on rivers and mountains. But scenery without solace is meaningless.

This is the greatest gift god can give to you: to understand what happened in your life. To have it explained. It is the peace you have been searching for." Trisha explained carefully

"There are five people you meet in heaven. I am your first person Maes. When I died my life was illuminated by four others. There will be others for you too. Some you knew, maybe some you didn't. But they all crossed your path before they died and they altered it forever." Maes was stunned but he finally responded

"each of us was in your life for a reason. You may not have known the reason at the time and that is what heaven is for. For understanding your life on earth."

"How did you die?" Maes was nervous and a bit hesitant. I mean he just died you wouldn't want to talk about death either but he had to know.

"A disease. I don't know what disease all I know is that I died from it and that there was no cure." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry anymore since were both dead." she said quietly.

"oh yeah. Dead…" he trailed off remembering how he had wanted to see his darling daughter Elicia grow up. Now he never would. Until she died but by then she would be old, or so he hoped, and she most likely wouldn't remember him. She was only three after all.

Maes was so absorbed in his own little world of sadness and reminiscing he didn't notice when Trisha Elric disappeared inside the house. Until he looked around and she was gone.

Sorry I'm tired of writing this chapter and my brain just kind of went blank. Well at least I updated. That's something right? Even if it is pretty I hope that Maes really did know all that happened to Ed and Al.

I'm borrowing bob from my best friend . Bob is the review button. He Is very sexy and will give you a slice of pie if you review. Bob wants you to review. He says it tickles. Tickle bob. He knows you want to.


End file.
